Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler (20 April 1889 – 30 April 1945) was an Austrian-born German politician and the leader of the National Socialist German Workers Party (German: Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei, abbreviated NSDAP), commonly known as the Nazi Party. He was Chancellor of Germany from 1933 to 1945 and, after 1934, also head of state as Führer und Reichskanzler, ruling the country as an absolute dictator. Role in Downfall The film depicted him in his final days inside the Berlin bunker, insisting that the war will never be lost. In the bunker, Hitler is briefed on the disintegrating defences of Berlin. Unmoved, he announces that Waffen SS General Felix Steiner will soon arrive and drive the Red Army out of the city. However, he is then informed that Steiner couldn't mobilize enough men. Visibly shaken, Hitler dismisses all except his Generals (Keitel, Jodl, Krebs, and Burgdorf). Throwing a massive tantrum, Adolf accuses the whole German military of interfering and sabotaging his plans, calling his soldiers "cowards, traitors and failures", and that the generals are, "the scum of the German people." He expresses regret at not executing the entire officer corps, like Joseph Stalin did during the Great Purge. At last, however, Hitler sinks into his chair and acknowledges that the war is lost. "If you think that this means I'll be abandoning Berlin," he snarls, "I'd rather shoot a bullet through my head." Later, Hitler finds out that Himmler offered to surrender to the Allies, which angers him, and forces them to find Fegelein. However, Günsche tells Hitler that Fegelein can't be found, and he orders Fegelein to be executed. Eva tries to persuade him to spare his life, to no avail. On the April 30, 1945, Hitler and his wife Eva Braun (whom he just only married some 36 hours ago) entered Hitler’s study and closed the door, with Günsche standing guard outside. A gunshot was heard. Bormann and the others rushed to the study and found Hitler and Braun’s lifeless bodies slumped on a small sofa. Hitler’s right temple was dripping blood and his pistol lay at his feet. Braun had no visible wounds, but the room smelled distinctly of bitter almonds, a sign of Potassium Cyanide (KCN) poisoning. Their bodies were burned later by Hitler’s remaining troops. Downfall Portrayal of Hitler Appearance The movie portrayed Hitler as a short, stout middle aged man with a bad temper. He often walks around the Bunker wearing a gray double breasted suit over a white shirt adorned with a black tie. He wears a gold Nazi Eagle badge on his sleeve, like many high-ranking military personnel. There are only two scenes in the movie which showed Hitler wearing something different; one where Hitler was shown without his coat when Eva Braun begs him not to execute Fegelein, revealing that he also wore brown suspenders beneath his coat; and another where he made a brief appearance outside the bunker to award badges to the Hitler Youth. He was seen with a officer's hat and a green outer coat. Hitler always makes it an effort look presentable, as shown by his neatly combed fringe, properly buttoned shirts, in contrast to some of his generals, like Burgdorf, who can sometimes be seen with his collar unbuttoned and dressed sloppily (especially when drunk). Behavior and Character Although many of his generals and subordinates took up vices such as gambling, smoking and heavy drinking due to the stress of the war, Hitler stayed clean throughout his final days in the bunker. It is not known whether Hitler tolerated such behavior from his generals; he never commented about it during the movie. Nonetheless, Hitler was thoroughly mentally shaken during his final days. He had poor mood and self esteem almost all the time, pacing around the bunker looking at the ground, and taking no notice of his subordinates Heiling him as he passes by. As the days progressed, Hitler's temper appeared to have subsided. During the first few days as in the 'Hitler Plans Scene and the Original Bunker Scene, whenever his generals flunked up or brought bad news, he would be quick to rant at them. During the final days of the war, he would simply stare at them, and mutter that 'All is lost', proceeding to exit the room with his hand behind his back. Hitler has some serious health issues. His is often seen by people to be physically trembling, especially on his left hand, showing how his health has been deteriorating rapidly, and hinting Parkinson's. Hitler also treated the women in the bunker differently from the men. He was a lot more forgiving towards them, because they didn't do anything major that might hinder the war's outcome or his image. In the Parody Universe In the Downfall parody universe, Hitler is considerably less composed. He always reacts and rants to all sorts of news presented to him with a tantrum, wailing and shouting about uncontrollably. Fortunately, Krebs and Jodl, who routinely perform the task of informing Hitler, were largely left unharmed, save for possible tinnitus problems. Günsche is also tasked to routinely inform him of stuff, though the range of information stretches from the useless (e.g. informing that he is sitting down) to the absurd. The uselessness of stuff Günsche informs him doesn't affect Hitler's trust to Günsche, so much that he entrusted him in flying his wunderwaffe and even appointing him the vice Führer, and once even to replace him for a day, and once he gave him a spare cheetos bag. His trust to Günsche parallels that of Steiner's, who is tasked to perform pretty much everything. Although Steiner is never seen near the bunker, and frequently failed on his missions, Hitler did not put much punishment on him, but instead unleashes it on the others (Keitel, Jodl, Krebs and Burgdorf) Hitler has a knack of planning, though his tactical skills are left to be desired. His plans range widely and most of them seem to be pretty useless. Jodl almost always objected to these plans, earning him various names by Hitler, usually involving his bald hair (For example: Hairless Ape). He even fired the general once, which escalated to a full-blown rebellion, after which Hitler is forced to restore Jodl as his objector. Once hitler planned to have Krebs and Jodl switch places, ending up with the whole bunker, even Eva Braun objecting to him. As in real life, Hitler has an affection to young girls. His relationship with Eva, however, is a little bit cold, preferring instead to engage with the bunker's hottie, Traudl. Gerda remained the ugly duckling. In parodies posted on April 30 (the day of the real Hitler's death), Hitler Rants Parodies posted a video in which Dolfy is informed that he died on April 30, 1945. Hitler becomes angry of it because he was still alive; this could be evidence that the parody universe is separate from the real universe, as Fegelein too doesn't die and so on... It was stated in [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19lYGwBE0Ic Hitler rants about Riyadh Metro] that Hitler once worked as a janitor at Dairy Queen in Riyadh, then got fired because of getting late to work. It was also evidenced (in that video by AlKabeer: Hitler finds about his IGCSE computer science mark) that Hitler studied IGCSE, but transferred to SAT, because he constantly failed in the computer science course. It is also very likely that our dear Dolfy also failed in SAT, but no true footage was taken (until now), provided that he doesn't *excel* in English. At an unknown time, Hitler found a Death Note, but it's unknown what happened later. People speculate that it didn't work because Hitler kept writing 'all of the Jews, antic masters, and such' which has no effect because you actually have to name a specific person, and Hitler is too lazy to count them one by one. Hitler is also evidenced to be of Jewish and African heritage (as in Hitler Rants Parodies' Hitler is informed about his Jewish and African ancestry). Hitler has a passion for video games though his skill varies greatly. Most of the time when he enjoys playing, his generals and more importantly Fegelein ruins the fun. He once played surgery simulator, feeling remorse about having murdering the patient, forgetting about the millions he killed in WW2, but it might that a 'spark' of humanity shined on Dolfy. Unexpectedly, Hitler displayed to be rather skilled in close combat, as he goes toe to toe with foes known to be very strong. A famous example is during his encounter with the infamous Fegelbear. He manages to defeat and even kill the creature with a combination of boxing and wrestling. Hitler also fought against Chuck Norris, managing to kick the famous martial artist to the ground multiple times throughout the fight. Hitler only lost because he was stupid enough to punch a young girl, angering Chuck Norris so much, that he found the strength to kick the Führer's ass. Other examples of his incredible fighting prowess include a sword fight against Himmler and Fegelein, and a Lightsaber battle with Fegelein in The Antic Menace. He had the upper hand in both fights, but only lost the former due to Fegelein using a dirty trick. As Fegelein's Nemesis Hitler has been the victim of Hermann Fegelein's various antics, ranging from the mundane, such as writing Hitler a 'Happy Hanukkah' card, to the extreme, i.e. sabotaging Hitler's lawnmower or shooting him while taking out the garbage. In some circumstances, however, Hitler and Fegelein either work together, or in some cases, need each other to accomplish objectives. For example, in KakashiBallZ's Hitler Takes on Constantin Films, ''they were forced to work with each other to take down Constantin Films, who could jeopardize Hitler Parodies. In ''Günsche Stares at Fegelein and Hitler Requests Fegelein's Help with Portals, Hitler asks Fegelein to eliminate Günsche, but Fegelein calls for Burgdorf. And in Hitler Quits, once Hitler was back in his ranting job, he wanted Fegelein back to pull antics, who poisoned his dinner as the ultimate antic. However, they almost always fail because Fegelein always has the urge to pull antics, especially on poor Dolfy. It was suggested that before Fegelein had started off his antic career, Himmler was Hitler's main enemy. However, Himmler trained Fegelein up into a promising antic master, until he took a more passive role in the fight against Hitler, and Fegelein took his place. Since that time, Fegelein has irritated Hitler with countless, irritating, harmful and dangerous antics: ranging from tampering with his lawnmower to rudely surprising him in the toilet., to failing his plans at war times. A running gag in the parodies is how Hitler wants Fegelein found or killed. In Hitler Rants Parodies 2010 World Cup videos, Hitler wants Germany to win, but at the semifinals, Fegelein twisted it so that Germany was eliminated. It climaxed with Hitler is informed Spain has won the World Cup and Fegelein is eliminated, ''where Hitler has Peter Högl execute Fegelein for helping Spain. However, in a parody uploaded the same day: ''Hitler is informed Fegelein is bulletproof, ''shows Fegelein didn't possibly die with a gun, and Hitler tells Günsche to see that a nuclear bomb can kill Fegelein. He also forces people other than Günsche to find him, as shown in Benad361's "Hitler is informed by ___ that ___ did not find Fegelein" series, to no avail. This shows at how much hate he has for him, that he'll use any means necessary to see him gone. Since that time, antics against Hitler have become much worse. This is because Hitler's various enemies started creating their own antic departments, and training their own antic masters themselves - with the aim of attacking Hitler and his Reich. The most notable of whom has been Soviet dictator Joseph Stalin, who, after trying out several other options (such as attempting to hire Fegelein from Hitler), had his own antic master trained - Soviet Marshal Mikhail Tukhachevsky, a warlike, calculating individual, who passed his antic exams with an 'A in anticology'. This gave many others ideas as well, and other parody crews thus started forming and attacking Hitler - ranging from IRA veteran John Mallory, to the submarine crew of U-96, who had their own antic master trained in the form of Lt. Werner. These parody crews have attacked Hitler with antics in many different ways, such as blowing him up, sabotaging his ranting, and spiking his food; often teaming up with each other to make his life a misery. Hitler's main enemies have now become Joseph Stalin, Fegelein, Tukhachevsky, Himmler (who has been a friend and a mentor to both of the latters), Ceausescu, Merriman, and other such dictators and antic masters — he now has as many as three or four antic masters attacking him at once. However on some occasions, Hitler has been known to passively, or even actively cooperate with his enemies in an attempt to either bring peace, or fight a common enemy - shown in his previous quest to Skull Island, his participation in a failed peace conference, and so on, ultimately causing disasters. Along with his never ending quest to find (and kill) Fegelein, Hitler is also shown constantly trying to fight and defeat his various enemies (see above), attempting to play video games (see below), trying to plan ridiculous schemes, watching viral videos on Youtube and many other such activities. He was also once attacked by Blondi (who was probably set up by Fegelein) in the bathroom. Fegelein also once crashed a plane Hitler was piloting in his (Hitler's) name, and it is speculated Hitler's already bad reputation became alot worse. Fegelein also once ruined Hitler's plans of opening a perfect theater with a 35mm projector. Its once revealed that Fegelein took Hitler's joy out of him...literally, which made him into the grumpy old man he is today. Other portrayals See the Council of Hitlers. Hitler also has his own article on Uncyclopedia. Hitler will also appear in an upcoming game indie game called Randomatic as a playable character, where the pencil will be his main weapon, and there is actually a 'ranting' gamemode, where the player has to press buttons in order to make Hitler rant louder. Gallery In ''Downfall Gunsche-hitler-der-untergang.jpg|Hitler touching Günsche's boobs. ImagesCAIP590A.jpg|Hitler expects something from Himmler... DolfyHeadphones.jpg|Rammstein? HitlerInformed.jpg|Hitler waiting to be informed by Günsche. Hit Face by RBC56.png|"O RLY?" Fegelein!.gif|Animation of Hitler ranting. DolfyLaughs.jpg|The Original Trollface since 2004. HiHitler.jpg|Tries to laugh. Hitler Funny Expression.jpg|"Wow, Traudl, you really have some Humps!" Bruno Ganz makes fun of Ulrich Matthes.jpg|Hitler makes fun of Goebbels. hitler-downfall.jpg|Hitler jacking off. Hitler Cries.jpg|Hitler left speechless by Speer DolfyGettingPunched.png|Hitler getting punched in the face by an invisible Fegelein. Hitler image.jpg bandicam 2015-07-24 12-04-06-133.jpg In Other Media/Spoofs/Resemblances File:Adolf spotted.jpg|Hitler as seen inside a tram. BabyDolfy.jpg|Baby Dolfy Hitler Rapper.jpg|During his teen years he was known to be a rebel and often got into troubles File:Saliendo del metro.png|In his trip to Mexico. File:Dolfy football.jpg|He was also known to be a Bundesliga player. It so turned out that Fegelein was one of the referees. File:Saturday Night Fuhrer.jpg|Back during his disco days. Hitler Arrow.jpg|That's what happened. File:Titler.jpg|Hitler, in an awkward moment of sexual exploration. File:Dolfy MMA.jpg|During his days as a mixed-martial artist. File:Hitlerwatermelon.gif|It was widely known throughout the Reich that he had a preference for watermelons. File:Dolfy holding PS3.jpg|He was also known to have promoted the FegelStation 3. Photo Montage Will you play with me, Mr. Hitler, Paris 1940th.jpg|This is how WW2 was lost. DOWNFALL.jpg|Dolfy and his downfall gang is FALLING DOWN!! WarLeaders WWII.jpg|Hitler and the WWII war leaders! I-said-a-glass-of-juice-not-gas-the-jews.jpg|Dolfy when he saw his gas bill Hey-look-adolfin382.png|Mengele tried to use dolphins to give birth to Hitler's clones... this is what happened to the offspring Es-is-freitag-freitag.jpg|"Even if you know how to speak German, I still don't like you, b*tch!" Ange Hitler XD.png|Ange-Hitler meh.ro4283.jpg|Hitler enjoying a lovely Easter Sunday. Disney Hitler.jpg|Hitler as seen in Disney's cartoon "Education for Death" Hitler in Bad Apple.png|Hitler as he appears in the Bad Apple!! Parody (with his Pencil of Doom and his Mein Kamf book) Happy Birthday Hitler from Fegelein XD.png|From Fegelein to Hitler.HAPPY BIRTHDAY HITLER :D Ange Hitler sprite.png Dolfy and Chaplin.jpg|Hitler suffering from an identity crisis. File:The Godfuhrer.jpg|Dolfy as a gangster. hitler-youth.jpg|Dolfy as a toddler. If-Hitler-was-still-alive.jpg|What Der Führer would look like if he had grown old. (Taken from the Daily Mail) Hitler-in-russia-finally.jpg|After 70 years, he finally set foot in Russia, just in time for the elections! Hitler Pony form.PNG|Hitler is in a pony form Gir Hitler by emoskaterguy.jpg|Hitler as a robot. imagesCA7I5AYI.jpg|hitler after dodging a couple of rockets fire by fegelein Hitler Mtn Dew.png|Hitler's unsuccessful attempt at making a softdrink brand. Eatler-76833.jpg|This is not Göring Hitler in Fegel-Air toilet.png|Hitler's debacle in an airplane restroom Dolfy defeats Obama.jpg|Contrary to mainstream news accounts, it was Dolfy who actually won. Or so does this photo say. The Most Interesting Fuhrer In The World.jpg Hitler ReichTech Phone TheDownfallWars.png|Hitler's phone. Dolfy and Rosen.jpg|'Dolfy as Rosen's new apprentice, 'Darth Vikings'... GumballHitler.png|Hitler in Gumball form. HitlerDiscoversIDrawedHim.png|Ziehen eine mir Fegelein!, FEGELEIN!!, FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN!! tsundere fuhrer by enjelia-d5nso9a.jpg|Rule 63 Hitler the Tsundere hey mussolini by chibishin-d3hn5o5.jpg Whitest Kids Hitler.jpg|Whitest Kids U' Know Hitler 285px-Darth Vader vs Hitler. Epic Rap Battles of History 2.jpg|Epic Rap Battles of History Hitler and Vader Dolfy versus fege.jpg|The Fight Of The Century Hitler, Kempka and Högl hogs.jpg|Hitler and his men. CCVR Driving Campaign Hitler.jpg|Why did Hitler crossed the road? Hitler Skeletor the sane choice.jpg|Who else is better? Fegaliens.jpg|Hitler the conspiracy theorist HitlerKenya.jpg|Hitler's Kenyan birth certificate. TLDR Wikipedia Hitler.png|An honest summery of Shitler. Mii Hitler.jpg|Dolfy as a Mii. Girly Hitler.jpg|Girly Dolfy. HitlerHonukkah.png|Hitler celebrating Hanukkah. Tako-Hitler-Chan.png|Dolfy's greatest tentical hentai. ZombieDolfy.png|Dolfy as a zombie. ZombieDolfyV2.png|Ditto. StarLordHitler.jpg|Hitler during his "Star-Lord" days SimHitler.jpg|Hitler as a Sim. HitlerCountrySinger.jpg|Hitler as a country singer. Clown Hitler.jpg|Hitler a a clown. Hitler Fegelein Soccer.jpg|Hitler and Fegelein playing soccer. Hitlerundryuk.png|Hitler, seconds after knowing what does the Death Note does. 10-08-14 9-11 AM-10.png|A Sims 4 Hitler dying of a heart attack...poor dolfy. animedolfy.jpg|Anime Dolfy, who said that japan wasn't axis, too. Hitler The Stalker.jpeg|Hitler in his days as a STALKER. Hitler Toilet.png|Hitler as a toilet. Hitlerdances.jpg|The real dancing Hindi Hitler hitlerheil.png|Heil Pink Hitler! Goebbels' Clues.jpg|Hitler as a Host of "Goebbels' Clues" Heilmyslef.jpg|Heil Myself! NutIs.jpg|Hitler and the Rest of the Bunker as The Wiggles Chuuuu.jpg|Christmas with the Fegelmunks DoflyGennaro.jpg|Dofly about to get eaten by the Fegelosaurus Rex vlcsnap-2014-12-02-21h09m27s72.png|Molester Hitler! Life in Five Seconds - Hitler.png|A simplified version of Hitler's life. fegeldiamond.png|Himmler's greatest antic yet: Giving Hitler the Fegel-Diamond riechbridge.jpg|Hitler, The mascot of the University Of Riechbridge. Adolf Rosen.jpg|Adolf Rosen Stacheless.jpg|This Dolfy...looks...different Dofly Mind.png|Dofly Sadness, Anger, Fear and Disgust File:Hitlerheavy.jpg File:Hitlersbrain.jpg In Real Life File:Adolf.jpg|Hitler in real life (with real mustache) File:Baby Hitler.jpg|Dolfy during his toddler days. 1439654 com adolf hitl.jpg|A popular painted portrait of Adolf Hitler. Hitler 1914 1918.jpg|Hitler from his WWI era - Doesn't give a f**k Hitler-WWI.jpg|Hitler with his WWI buddies, who probably later executed for being Jews, even though they weren't. File:Helga-Adolf.jpg|Dolfy having a wonderful time with Helga Goebbels. Creepy, isn't it? Goering Hitler Gunsche Speer...jpg|Hitler walking with Göring, Günsche and Speer. Otto Dietrich with Hitler (1938-39).jpg|Hitler performing the Vulcan nerve pinch on Otto Dietrich. Hitler Himmler 1 (Apocalypse - The Second World War).png|Dolfy and Himm-Dawg Hitler Goering Prague (Apocalypse - The Second World War).png|Hitler and Göring, during prosperous years at Prague. Hitler Goering Himmler (Apocalypse - The Second World War).png|Before Krebs, there was Göring! rotterdam cathedral by adolf hitler.jpg|A painting made by Adolf Hitler of the Rotterdam Cathedral. 779px-Bundesarchiv Bild 146-1974-082-44, Adolf Hitler im Ersten Weltkrieg.jpg|Another photo of Hitler(Far right middle collum) and his WWI friends axb.jpg|Hitler and Blondi Hitler's DAP membership card.png|Hitler's German Workers' Party (DAP) membership card. Dolfy on a sled.png|Dolfy's favorite winter pastime. Trivia *Hitler only got drunk once in his life. It was when he was 15–16 years old after getting his (obligatory education) school certificate. He was happy and went out partying with his classmates. He got drunk and by mistake used his school certificate in lieu of toilet paper. It was later found dirty and in 4 pieces. *Hitler once mentioned that he used to smoke between 25-40 cigarettes a day when he was young, broke and pretty much lived in the streets of Vienna. He said he only ate bread and milk, never had a warm meal, yet spent 30 kreuzers a day on cigarettes. When he realized that for 5 kreuzers he could have bought some butter to put on his bread, he quit smoking. *Allegedly, Hitler was a serial prankster, often playing jokes on his ministers and generals. This would backfire on him tremendously, when a stunt on Ernst Hanfstaengl (who believed he was being set up for a suicide mission, whilst headed to Spain on a plane full of Gestapo men), let him to escape to Switzerland. He would then seek refuge with the Allies, revealing vital information on his former friend and leader. *Hitler's nickname, The "H-Man", was used as the U.S. title of the 1958 Japanese tokusatsu sci-fi horror film directed by Ishirō Honda (the director of the original 1954 Godzilla film), Beauty and the Liquid Men (美女と液体人間, Bijo to Ekitainingen). Indeed, you should never confuse Hitler's nickname with the film. *Many people found that the Downfall Hitler (the Hitler mentioned in this article) to be the best Hitler ever, even better than the real life Hitler. **However, some parodists (eg. Skyathaniel) as well as some viewers "portrayed" the Downfall Hitler as the real Hitler. ***In a few parodies, Downfall Hitler is either called by the Real Hitler, or somebody else while they telling he's not the real one; resulting in Hitler losing his temper. *The actor who portrayed Hitler in Downfall, Bruno Ganz, also shares the same Zodiac star sign as the real Hitler, however, the real Hitler isn't too happy about it. **Furthermore, the actor who portrayed Hitler in Hitler: The Last Ten Days, Alec Guinness, also shares the same Zodiac star sign as both men (Guinness was born on April 2, 1914). All three men are Aries. *There was a Filipino comedian named Rodolfo Vera Quizon Sr. who died in 2012 and had a similar nickname as Hitler's, which is spelled as "Dolphy," so don't get Hitler and Mr. Quizon mixed up. *in ''Rammstein play in the Fuhrerbunker, ''he cites Rammstein as his favourite band. *To this day they are still tons of documentaries about him. *There are conspiracy theorist who claim Hitler and Eva didn't die in Berlin, but he and her had escaped to South America and later died there in the mid 1960's. Memorable quotes *Das war ein befehl! (That was an order!) *Sie ist ohne ehre! (Not a shred of honour!) *Bringen Sie mir Fegelein! (Bring me Fegelein) followed by shouting Fegelein's name three times. *Ja! Ja! Ja! Ja! Ja! (Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!) *Ja, vielleicht schon tot! (...or maybe even dead!) *Sofort! (Immediately) *Verrat! (Treason/betrayal) *Unsinn! (Nonsense) Hitler said Ach to show he was deciding on which word to say. *Es leben Deutschland! (famous real life quote) Hitler, Adolf Category:Downfall Category:Council of Hitlers Category:Males Category:Ranters Category:Dictators Category:Nazis Category:Major Characters